Pet health insurance is gaining popularity and proving a useful tool for pet owners. Consumers of pet insurance, or any other type of insurance for that matter, benefit when insurance providers are able to implement efficient enrollment, underwriting, and claims procedures. Insurance providers benefit when those same procedures provide certainty as to the provider's potential exposure to claims.
The field of pet insurance has many inherent uncertainties that can prevent providers from providing efficient enrollment, underwriting, and claims services. For example, it would not be unexpected that a less than truthful consumer would seek pet insurance to cover expenses related to a pet's pre-existing condition. To address this situation, provider's of pet insurance may take steps to manually verify the pet's heath by contacting the pet's veterinarian before deciding to issue a policy and before paying any claim. This manual approach inflates insurance costs for the consumer. Eliminating this manual approach without a viable alternative exposes the insurance provider to unknown risks—also serving to inflate insurance costs.